Various studies are conducted for removing unnecessary substances from industrial wastewater to purify the water.
Studies are also actively conducted for water purifying agents intended for removing, for example, nickel, copper, or fluorine from inorganic industrial wastewater.
For example, there is proposed a method of adsorbing heavy metal ions included in wastewater to leafy vegetables such as mulukhiya, and separating and removing the leafy vegetables from the wastewater together with the adsorbed heavy metal ions by solid-liquid separation (see, e.g., PTL 1).
For example, there is also proposed a method of adsorbing heavy metal ions included in wastewater to cation exchangers made of leafy vegetables such as mulukhiya to separate and remove the heavy metal ions from the wastewater (see, e.g., PTL 2).
The more the amount of wastewater to be purified, the more the amount of unnecessary substances included in wastewater, or the more the kinds of unnecessary substances included in wastewater, the more it is desired to construct a system configured to automatically feed a purifying agent necessary for treatments for purifying the wastewater.
Automation of the device is an important issue for performing high-speed, stable purifying treatments.
On the other hand, there is also a request for saving device costs.
However, techniques hitherto proposed are not at all intended for automated devices for wastewater purifying treatments. When these techniques are used in automated devices, there is a problem in stable feeding. Therefore, these water purifying agents cannot be said to be suitable for use in automated system devices.
Hence, for constructing an automated system for a wastewater purifying device using a plant-based water purifying agent, what is required is a water purifying agent suitable for use in an automated purifying device capable of performing low-cost, stable feeding.